


disciplining daisy

by Ebon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Season/Series 04, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebon/pseuds/Ebon
Summary: Fed up with her childish ways, Melinda decides that Daisy needs discipline.





	disciplining daisy

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Kink Bingo N5- Maintenance Spanking. I was prompted on anon for may daisy smut , I hope this is okay.

 “I’ve had it!” Melinda May slammed into Coulson’s room in a rare display of anger.  
  
It was lunchtime and Coulson, in the middle of eating, blinked comically. “Is it Daisy again?” He hurriedly chewed and grabbed his bottle of water for a sip.  
  
“Do you even have to ask?” May shot him a glare. “She missed training _again_. And I just got a call that she hadn’t attended  any mandatory psych evals.”  
  
Coulson grimaced, knowing he was about to incur May’s rancor. “She’s been through a lot, Mel. It hasn’t been a month yet.”  
  
“We’ve _all_ been through a lot,” Melinda growled, her patience with Coulson wearing thin. “Training and counseling will help.”  
  
“Give it some time.” Coulson went back to his sandwich. After Daisy’d disappeared, he was frantic with worry, so right now, just having her back was enough. “You’re pushing her too hard.”

  
_Daisy needs a firmer hand,_ May thought, and deciding that Coulson was a lost cause, she turned away and left.

* * *

  
“God _dammit_ .” Daisy Johnson stepped out the shower and belatedly realized she didn’t have a towel. The AC blew cold and soon her skin was covered in gooseflesh as she hurriedly tiptoed to her bedroom, dripping water everywhere.  
  
“Looking for this?”  
  
Daisy screeched, not expecting company and definitely not expecting Melinda in her room, holding her towel.  
  
“Fuck May.  You scared the shit out of me.” Daisy grabbed it and quickly patted herself dry  
  
“You missed training. Again.” May kept her eyes above Daisy’s neck but in her peripheral vision she could make out an expanse of golden flesh with dark nipples.  
  
“I wasn’t feeling up to it. My meds make me sleepy.” The lie came automatically, and as soon the words were spoken, Daisy wished she could take them back. She hadn’t been to any therapy sessions yet and wasn’t on any prescriptions.  
  
“How are your sessions with Dr. Crawford?” May’s eyes drifted to Daisy's hands as she nervously knotted the towel over her breasts.  
  
Daisy gulped, unsure who Dr. Crawford was. “Awesome. Kinda nosy. But, you know. Shrinks.”  
  
The memory of Andrew Garner descended and they both grew quiet.

“I better go,” May looked away, as a tendril of sadness unfurled.

She'd barely turned when Daisy grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up-”

“It’s okay. Andrew was plenty nosy.” And on a whim, May smoothed away a stray tendril from Daisy’s face. “Remember. Training tomorrow.” She lowered her hand.  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Daisy teased, as she glided to her tiny dresser and pulled out panties.

Melinda’s cheeks reddened as an image of Daisy gracefully stepping into them flashed through her mind.

“Be there. On time,”  she said gruffly. “Or you’re in trouble.”  
  
“You gonna give me a spanking?” Daisy smirked, liking how flustered May seemed. Since she’d been back Coulson was giving her space, but May was all up in her business, smothering her. Maybe a little flirting would make her S.O uncomfortable and she’d back off.  
  
“You deserve a spanking, Agent Johnson.” And with that cryptic comment, Melinda stalked out the room, her shiny hair bouncing.  
  
Daisy’s eyes widened, not expecting the sassy comment from May.

Maybe I do, she mused.

A plan formed in her mind and smiling devilishly, she tossed her panties aside.

She wouldn't need them.

* * *

  
**_Later that night, Melinda's room_ **

  
Melinda was finishing her nightly jasmine tea, thinking about Daisy, when a low knock sounded. Frowning, she set the cup down and hastened to the door.  
“Daisy?” May was momentarily taken aback.  
  
“Can I come in?” Daisy asked, dipping her head. “I couldn’t sleep.”  
  
“All that coffee that you drink,” May chided. “You need to switch to green tea. And drink more water.”  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes. “I hate it when you do that.” She strolled into May’s room. “You’re not my mom.”  
  
May definitely didn't feel like Daisy's parent as she noticed the pebbled nipples under her thin, white tee. She wore it with a pair of tight cotton shorts that barely covered her ass, and if May guessed right, Daisy wasn’t wearing any panties.  
  
“Is everything okay?” May cleared her throat. “Do you need-“  
  
“You’re doing it again!” Daisy threw her hands up, exasperated. “Stop treating me like a kid!”  
  
Melinda’s lips parted as Daisy's breasts moved as she did.  
  
“Did you walk up to my room dressed like that?” Melinda folded her arms, starting to catch on.  
  
Daisy shrugged.  “I didn’t teleport in here.” She sauntered to May’s cabinet and then set about to make some tea. “Sweet, there’s hot water in the kettle.” She leaned over to filter through May’s tea drawer. “Really? Only green tea?”  
  
May inhaled as Daisy moved around her kitchenette, her shorts rising higher and her curves inviting her to touch.  
  
“Can I get honey for my tea?” Daisy turned around suddenly, catching May staring at her ass and she smiled slyly. “Please?” She made no movement to tug her shorts down.  

  
May found herself unable to speak, so she merely gestured to the bear-shaped plastic bottle on the tiny kitchen table.  
  
Daisy hummed as she poured a healthy dollop of honey into her tea.

  
“Don’t judge me,” she said after she tasted it and added more. “I like sweet things.”  
  
She meant it in a teasing way, but it had the opposite effect on May,  who knew that with her age and stoic personality, she was firmly sour.

 

Why was allowing these feelings with Daisy? Sighing, she sat on her tiny sofa, which placed her back to the kitchenette and away from the temptation of Daisy’s body. The clock chimed that it was ten o clock, the normally bright sound almost a warning, that May was too late.  
  
But for what?  
  
“Did I-“ Daisy appeared in front of May, shuffling from foot to foot. “Did I do something wrong?” Uncertainty flitted in her eyes.  
  
A heavy emotion lodged itself in Melinda’s throat. “No. Sorry. Long day.”  
  
Daisy sat next to May, bare knees bumping with black cotton pants. “I’m been so caught up in myself, I haven’t been-”  
  
Without thinking, May touched Daisy’s hand. “Don’t worry about me.”  
  
“I’m damn near _thirty_ , May. Stop treating me like a child.”  
  
“How do you want me to treat you, then?” Melinda snapped, angry at the heat coursing through her and how soft Daisy's lips looked.  
  
Daisy’s eyes flashed and the touched the hem of her t-shirt. “Like a woman.” She pulled off her t-shirt, and her breasts bounced free, and her nipples puckered.  
  
“Daisy,” Melina whispered, clenching her hands to keep from reaching out. “This isn’t a good idea.” 

“Don't leave me hanging,” Daisy held May's hands and moved them to her breasts. “Touch me.”

“We- we can't.” May shivered as Daisy's nipples hardened under her palm.

“We _can_.” Daisy leaned forward and gently brushed her lips on May's. “Please. I need you.”

Maybe it was the please, and the taste of honey on Daisy's breath, but May cupped Daisy's breasts, kneading the soft flesh and kissed her back, soft at first. She bit Daisy's lower lip. “Take off your shorts. Let me see what's under it.”

Daisy's face was flushed and her eyes hooded as she obeyed, and she stood up and pushed her shorts down, naked while Melinda was still fully clothed.

“So wet,” May was still sitting and Daisy's pussy was right in her face. She leaned over and delicately licked her slit.

“Mmm,” Daisy moved on May's face.

“You've been lying to me.” May kneaded Daisy's ass. “For about 13 days now.”

“Sorry.”

May smirked. “Sorry means nothing. Bring me the wooden spoon that's on the dish rack.”

“Are you _kidding_ me?”

“If I have to get up,  Agent Johnson, I'm going for a belt.”

Daisy's clit pulsed. Melinda May and her sharp voice were so sexy.

She got up and got the wooden spoon. “What now?”

May, still fully clothed stood up and folded her arms.

“Bend over the couch. Ass in the air.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, and it wasn't lost on May that Daisy out an extra sway in her hips.

“Your safe word is _green tea._ ”

“Isn't that two words?”

“Say it and I'll stop whatever we are doing.” May continued. Training Daisy would he harder than she thought. “Do you know why you're being punished?”

Daisy turned around with a wicked smile. “It gets you off?”

“Wrong answer.” May swung the makeshift paddle on Daisy's bottom. “Because you're spoiled.” She paused when Daisy yelped. “That's one. Start counting.” She spanked Daisy's other side sharply, and Daisy managed a hoarse “two” just as red splotches appeared.

Good.

“You're impulsive. And stubborn. And lazy.” May punctuated her statements with consecutive swats on Daisy's ass. And just like Melinda knew, Daisy let out a strangled moan.

The spanking was turning her on.

“No touching yourself!” May barked as Daisy snaked her hand between her legs.

“Please,” Daisy whimpered. “Please.”

May made an impatient sound and twirled the paddle placing the handle between her pussy lips.

“Soaked.” May hummed. “And waiting to be stuffed and fucked.” May played with the wetness on Daisys cunt and slid in the handle in her ass.  “Open for me, Agent Johnson.”

Daisy groaned at the pain. “Fuck.”

Visions of what she would do to Daisy going forward danced in May's head. She would stuff her ass and cunt and punish her with spankings till the younger agent was a babbling mess. She pulled the handle out and using this thinner end that would sting more, she rained two more blows, knowing Daisy couldn't take any more.

“The pain feels good,” Daisy groaned. “I need it.”

“I know you do,” May soothed. “But you need discipline more.” She tossed the wooden spoon away. “Turn around, let me see you.”

Sniffling, her eyes brimming with tears, Daisy whimpered lightly as she obeyed, and by instinct, she knelt on the floor, on her knees before May.

“You’re so beautiful,” Melinda tenderly brushed her hair back. “I can make a top-notch Agent out of you.”

Daisy exhaled a shuddering breath, closing her eyes.

“Have you ever been fucked in the ass?” May wipes the tears trailing down Daisy’s face. “Did Lincoln ever do it?”

Daisy shook her head. 

“Order ass plugs. You’re going to wear them daily.”

“Is that part of my training?” Daisy shot May a quizzical look.

May hummed, as she knelt down to Daisy’s level, and taking the younger agent’s breasts in her hands.

“The new training is too politically correct.” She tugged Daisy’s nipples, then when they hardened, she pulled them again. “You’re smart Daisy. And you can fight. But you’re too emotional.”

Daisy gasped, closing her eyes again, unable to speak as May’s hands now drifted to her pussy.

“Do you feel this?” May parted Daisy’s pussy lips and then circled her clit. “Your cunt is so hot and wet.” May's fingers were small and the first one easily slipped into Daisy and then another. "Made for fucking." She bent down and licked Daisy's nipple, then sucked the hard tip. "Come for me, Agent Johnson."

Wet sounds filled the room as Daisy thrust on May's fingers, gushing liquid as she orgasmed, groaning loudly.

"A squirter," May grabbed the wooden spoon. "Lick it all up before it ruins my floor."

She had to spank Daisy again when she couldn't get it clean enough.

* * *

 

_**Months later** _

Melinda May hummed as she entered her apartment for the night and opened the door.

As she expected, Daisy was on her knees in the living room, naked, ass in the air, stuffed with an anal plug and a dildo in her cunt. As long as there wasn't a mission, Daisy was in May's apartment every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, naked and all her holes stuffed.

"Have you moved for the last thirty minutes?" May pulled her jacket off, and then strode to the kitchen to wash her hands. Cleanliness was important.

Daisy shook her head, unable to speak. A harness was on her head, and a dildo was shoved in her mouth. Drool was starting to seep on the corner of her lips.

May dried her hands before going to Daisy. "I have a surprise for you. A leather flogger."

Daisy nodded, her eyes full of love for May.

The leather would sting, but it was worth the discipline. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xD


End file.
